1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a wrench device wherein a user can operate the wrench device repeatedly.
2. Description of Related Art
Wrench, one of the most common hand tools used frequently in daily life, is applied so as to lock or unlock an object (such as a nut, a bolt, or an oil pipe) via a rotating manner.
The prototype of a wrench has a handle portion and a driving portion definitely, so that a user holds the handle portion with the driving portion sleeving onto the object for locking or unlocking the object from a substance. Wrenches are further divided into two categories, unadjustable wrenches and adjustable wrenches. The driving opening of a conventional adjustable wrench is adjustable so as to meet and receive the objects with different sizes.
However, no matter the unadjustable wrenches or the adjustable wrenches, the user needs to detach the conventional wrench from the object when the object has been rotated to a certain extent, therefore, the user operates the conventional wrench inconveniently and inefficiently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.